Dominance
by DoubleRainbowPudding
Summary: During the day when it was working hours for the BW agency, it was White, the boss, who always ordered Black, her employee, around. However, White's status as 'president' would be non-existent in a situation that involved physical intimacy with Black. (Agencyshipping, Contains fluffy smut/lemon)


_First off, I apologize for attempting to write smut for these two characters, I started reading the BW chapter just last month and I wish I read it sooner. _

_I don't know if Black will continue to stay with White after he pays off his debt, the chapters I've read haven't progressed that far. _

_Soooo, let's pretend Black stayed with her. Heck, Why wouldn't he? Hmmm?_  
_Anyway, fluffy fluffy lemons for Black and White because these two are so cute together and are too adorable for that hardcore stuff._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe and the cover picture does not belong to me._

* * *

******Dominance**

During the day when it was working hours for the BW agency, it was White, the boss, who always ordered Black, her employee, around.  
Small jobs kept him busy from training his Pokémon unfortunately, while larger more time consuming jobs kept White occupied and away from her personal teenage life.  
When ever there was a job that involved Black's assistance, she always made sure he followed her instructions to a T and that he carried out the task the way she wanted. Any mistakes he made were normally followed by a serious scolding from White, mainly fueled from pressure or exhaustion from her work, and a comment like 'you have to do it like this' or 'watch me do it the right way'.

However, White's status as 'president' would be non-existent in a situation that involved physical intimacy with Black.

When the lights were switched out, one of the single beds remained untouched while the other single bed was being occupied with an extra person more then it's supposed to have.

Only gentle breathing is heard and any bed sheets being moved or pushed away.  
He's hovering above her putting his weight on one arm beside her head avoiding any contact with her hair, while his hand on the other arm pressed against her neck and trailed to her collar bone changing her breathing to a slow and unsteady tone.

For a moment like 'this', between two ordinary people, who spent at least 6 hours or more of their time together 7 days a week, was gradually inevitable.

He'd known her long enough to feel absolutely comfortable with her taking a nap on him without having to worry whether it was okay because she was his president, and she had become comfortable enough without worrying what he thought when she decided to use his arm or knee as a pillow, accidentally on purpose, of course.  
This was just like those moments, but this was a step just touching the line but not quite over it.

Faint whispers are shared between the only two people in the room.

"O-oh, wait… Black…" Even if her broken choice of words sounded hesitant to Blacks advances her thoughts and actions wanted him to endlessly touch her.

"What is it, prez?" He'd question.

He noticed her words and actions didn't quite match when her arms started to wrap around his neck, slowly pulling him down closer to her face so she could almost feel the warmth of his breath.

Her embarrassment and shyness stopped any words from answering his question, only a gasp was made when Black's hands started to creep under her shirt and behind her back reaching for the hook of her bra.  
White was becoming nervous when her bra was no longer supporting her chest, it worried her even more when Black was lifting her white shirt by the edges. Suddenly, without thought she stopped his hand going any higher from exposing her chest, even if it was dark it was an obstacle she wasn't able to overcome quite yet.

Black's eyes had already adjusted well enough to read her facial expression, she was tense and nervous, and trying to calm her down or assure her was priority.

Since her bra had moved out of its place, her sensitivity had somewhat increased as well as making her chest more noticeable in the right places. White's tense and nervous state vanished suddenly when she broke the tension with a subtle moan, caused by Black cupping one of her breasts and circling his fingers around her nipple.

The thought of someone else touching her in those 'places' always scared White but the feeling of that person being Black gave her a short moment of butterflies.

His hand now lowered to her shorts, pressing his fingers against 'that place' causing White to whimper and fidget with the bed sheets.  
Compared to when her shirt was being lifted earlier, it was unusual to see his confident president act so shyly and passive towards him, he guessed it was the first time for both of them that maybe it was normal for her to act this way. Not that it was bad or anything, because to him, this was somewhat cute.

Black started to undo the single button on her shorts, pulling the zipper slowly so she could hear it till it reached it's stopping point. He pulled them off her by the White material that always dangled from her shorts and let them fall off the side of the bed.

White pulled him forward at his sleeve so his head was just above hers. Brushing his lips against hers before they kissed, his fingers started to push against the texture of her underwear causing her to shiver and break away from the kiss.  
And While he stroked the texture between her legs he noticed her legs started to close, so her knees brushed against each other. Her lips were pressed together and her hand covered her mouth so it stopped her from crying out from the sensation she was feeling.

"Prez, you don't have to hold back your moans... There isn't anything wrong with it."  
"But! It-feels-weird!" She cried, continuously holding her breath forcing her volume of moaning to minimum.  
"If I'm the only one to see you this way, it's fine isn't it?" pulling an almost invisible smile.

White was about to speak but instead of words she let out a sudden moan. She hadn't noticed her underwear on the floor yet but blacks fingers had already slipped inside. The more his fingers twisted and curled inside the more wetter she became, she tried to fight the overwhelming feeling that was causing her to twitch and throw her head from side to side until he pulled his fingers out.

"Pre- White?" he corrected, it seemed calling her prez was just a bad habit now. Not that White noticed.

Something different other then Blacks fingers was poking at her entrance, she knew what it was causing her to blush suddenly but she wouldn't dare taking a look.  
"Can I?" Black questioned suggesting that he wanted to come inside.

White nodded, holding onto him squeezing the material of his shirt preparing for any pain, making Black feel uncomfortable with what he was about to do.  
As he entered, her hands were shaking from trying to squeeze his shirt so violently leaving visible creases. With only the tip inside of her, White winced and held her breath as more of him entered until he was completely inside.

"Prez d-did that hurt?"  
She didn't say anything, but her eyes started to water but not enough to produce tears, he didn't need an answer from her to know that it this was uncomfortable for her.  
He sighed, considering the idea of pulling out he retracted only a little only to be pulled down by white, surprising him at an instant.  
"It hurts a little, but I can endure it..." White whispered brushing her hands against his hair.

He wasn't sure whether to move at all, her walls wrapping around him, felt good and her warmness made him want her more but even when she said it was okay, it made him feel selfish to feel good at the expense of her pain.

Regardless, he started to move quite slowly groaning occasionally when he went back inside her, making her release her breath whenever she tried to hold it.

After a while, her hands gradually became loose from squeezing Black's shirt and were loosely placed on her mouth with her fingertips pressing her lips. Her moaning was starting to escape her and was soon uncontrollable for her to hold back.  
With each passing moment of Black thrusting into her, her voice had gradually changed, and her moaning seemed more high pitched and girly. Every now and then White would open her eyes slightly giving an expression that made her look tired but she would make eye contact with black and then quickly turn away to her side in embarrassment, but with those fingers placed on her lips the way they were, it made her look that much more alluring to Black.

"Prez? Does it still hurt?" He questioned. She shook her head.  
"Can you keep going?"  
"Huh?"  
Feeling confused, he placed his arms under her, hugging her by her waist and pulling her in a bit deeper than usual causing her toes to curl and moan uncontrollably.

Black held onto her quite tightly, on the verge of cumming, and White was starting to tense up holding her breath for the last time before climaxing.

Black hadn't finished yet but Whites insides were already sensitive resulting her to scream when Black gave it that final push, groaning when he had finally reached his limit.

Gasping for breath, Black collapsed on top of her before lifting his head again, he brushed away her hair that was on her shoulders and face and leaned in sharing their final kiss for the night.

"Black?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Can we stay like this, for the rest of the night?"  
White was waiting for an answer but there was no response from him, just quiet breathing suggesting that he was pretending to sleep, making her smile.

There was nothing left to do that night, but sleep in each others embrace.

End.

* * *

_Author Comments:_ _I think there's a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes here and there. I only read it two or three times to make sure it made sense. I used commas more often then I needed to, but other then that, I think it's okay. I think._

_Once again, I feel the need to apologize, probably because they're both out of character, I guess._

_Hope you enjoyed it! ;)_


End file.
